


Ivar/Heahmund drabbles

by PurplePoppies



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePoppies/pseuds/PurplePoppies





	1. Chapter 1

Everything felt boiling and hazy. Through the fogginess Ivar could see Heahmund standing guard by his doorway. It was all sudden; never before had a heat cycle occurred. Everyone assumed it was just another ailment.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of his slick fills the room; the most heavenly smell. Every second passing making it harder to control myself. Guarding the door in case anyone dares to touch him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh!"Hands tightened in the blankets. Heahmund pushed his face further between Ivars arse chasing the sweet taste. Slick dripping down his chin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivar grunted clawing the floor. Heahmunds teeth locked on his throat keeping him still as he thrust faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivar carded his fingers through Heahmunds hair as he knelt before him. Face pressed to Ivars stomach giving thanks and praying to his God. 

Heahmund couldn't help the pride and possessiveness filling him. He prayed for his unborn child giving thanks for this blessing


	6. Chapter 6

Heahmund dodged as Ivar tossed an axe his way lodging it into the wall. His love was steadily becoming angrier. The healer had him on bed rest now after he fell trying to walk with his crutches. The swell of his stomach becoming too much to support.


	7. Chapter 7

Heahmunds rut will be starting within the week, and he's becoming very agitated. His alpha rumbling from the back of his mind. He'd snapped and attacked one of the heathens that stood to close to Ivar. He didn't understand yet why he re-acted this way. His mind now in a haze of want , need.


End file.
